Bedlam, chaos and havic
by silmirof4077
Summary: Why you should treat your DVD player with respect. Can two fairly average girls deal with seven unruly knights? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Look I don't care how good this movie is I find no interest in watching six-" 

"-Seven-"

"-Seven knights run around killing things."

"Not even with coconuts?"

" Look under no circumstances will I watch King Arthur!"

"Oh joy, we have a whole weekend to ourselves, come on!"

Kristen was pleading with her friend Darcy. Their parents had unwittingly left them at home for four days and without any supervision

"Come on!"

Darcy rolled her eyes and gave her a strange look. 

"Alright, alright already"

"Yes!"

The DVD was overenthusiastically jammed into the player

_Fizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

What was that?"

There was a very ominous crackle followed by a huge bang. Darcy squealed loudly, fanning smoke away from her face. "Uh oh" said Kristen softly as the smoke cleared to reveal a DVD player that had defiantly seen better days. "That was the understatement of the century Kristen" said Darcy faintly, as a few sparks leapt from the smouldering ruins of what was once a functioning mechanical device. . There was a loud thump from next room "Eep," Darcy supplied. Kristen started and looked frightenedly at the door. Another thump. Clearly what ever was in there wasn't leaving soon. Quietly Kristen picked up a knife and passed the nearest heavy object (which happened to be a lager hunk of blacken dvd played) to Darcy. "Lets go," she whispered and they crept towards the offending room. The room in question was a lore rumpus room; virtually inaccessible except through a high window on one side. Kristen gasped. There was a loud thump as her knife hit the floor. With a amazing stupidity Darcy flung her "weapon" at the seven heavily armed men who stood in the middle of her best friend's house.

ho stood in the middle of her best fiend house.


	2. Who are YOU?

Kirsten gulped again and attempted to speak. Darcy squeaked and made to flee but a sharp knife was placed at her throat. She glared daggers at her friend who was almost smiling. " Where are we?" said the tall man closest to Darcy, she flinched but seemed to shell-shocked to talk.

"In God's name answer me!"

"See, look, ok, see weapons on the ground" Kristen having a fair idea of who they were, dropped her knife. "Yea, see, I'm peaceful. Come on, hey, look do you really think I could hurt you." _Hmmm usually I'm not this rational in my dreams_.

They had now sheathed assorted weapons "Greeting Arth……." Kristen stopped mid sentence, realising it was probably best they told her their own names; she scanned them quickly.

_Yes they were all here._

Hermind snapped into "freak-with-a-mission" mode.

_If they were all here it's pre or in middle of movie; not good, not good, not good, not good_, she tried to get Darcy's attention but her friend was still in a state of shock. " How did you get here …" Kirsten was failing miserably at talking to them

"Where are we and who are you?" Judging by the fact that he was still capable of normal speech, Arthur was coping with the shock better then the two girls.

"Ok, Kristen, Darcy. You are no longer in Briton, not even in your time anymore, but you need to trust us…" Kristen trailed off pathetically. They were all looking at her as if she'd grown another head "It is now 2005," Darcy chimed in.

The knights introduced themselves and Arthur followed the girls round the room with mistrustful eyes. "Well good ladies" said Gawain from the corner "Would you perchance find us something to eat, then help us leave this place" he stared apprehensively around. "Ok you lot stay here" Darcy bubbled quite eager to leave. Galahad was looking at the window as though seriously considering throwing himself out it. Kristen noticed for the first time that they where all fairly beaten up and must have come from battle "Ok Darcy stay here I will go and get some medicine and food". Cary threw her a dirty look then put on a very unconvincing smile.

Most of the knights looked up at the word _food_ except Tristan who was examining the computer with interest.

"Tristan don't touch that!"

Too late, sparks flew from the computer on to the scout's fingers. Tristan jumped and stepped back, cursing at the computer loudly. "Right I'll go now."

"Wait Kristen come back here …….."

Kristen tramped downstairs.

_This can't be happening, just because I blew up the DVD player doesn't mean seven knights appear out of nowhere. I must be dreaming,_ however a loud bang assured her that dream or no dream they needed to be house trained. Fast. Still praising God they had chosen this weekend to appear, she grabbed assorted things off the medicine cupboard and some bread.

Darcy was upstairs eyeing the knights apprehensively, they mirrored her stare. "Kristen where are you?" she hissed as Galahad moved cautiously over to the computer. With a jolt of panic Darcy realised that Tristan was no longer in sight. She banged her head against the nearest wall.


	3. The Nasy Brown Bottle

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. In case you haven't already figured it out : I own nothing.

00oo00o

Kristen was coming up the stairs when she ran into Tristan, getting used to seeing them in her house she dumped a load of medical supplies into his arms "Follow me,"

Looking highly affronted and annoyed that his bid for freedom had been halted, Tristan came after her. She entered the room again; the scene that met her eyes was nothing short of a horror move. In the ten seconds she had been gone Darcy had managed to lose control and was sitting in a chair her hands covering her face; Galahad was eying the computer an his sword drawn; Arthur looked equally stressed as Darcy trying to calm everyone down. Kristen cleared her throat to announce her arrival and decided to look a Galahad first, mainly due to the blood running down his face. "Ok Galahad," she steered him into a chair and beckoned for Darcy to come over. Galahad looked very annoyed at being pushed around by two adolescent females, but consented to sit down at any rate. "This may sting a little."

This was apparently an understatement for as soon as the iodine was placed on Galahads head he swore and drew his knife looking around lethally "Ok Galahad I swear it will stop hurting, now sit down." Darcy said pleadingly, she could remember several incidents where she had sworn a lot worse then Galahad had just done. He was forced back into his chair as Arthur cleared his throat " Galahad as these ladies guests I think you should try to be a bit more civil." Galahad glared at Arthur and sank back down. moodily. "Ok Gawain. What on earth did you do to your arm?" Kristen said in horror. This was going to take more then her bottle of iodine. But never the less she emptied it on Gawain's arm (much to Gawain displeasure) and wrapped her entire supply of bandages around it.

This done, Kristen marched across the room and pulled out the dreaded small brown bottle. Dagonet who was also injured started backing away. "And lucky you Gawain," Kristen said loudly, noticing Dagonet's retreat "That was the last bit left." Darcy was now roving around the room collecting swords and other dangerous objects, not really wanting the knights armed. "Ok that's it, give me your weapons,"

Arthur seemed very unwilling to hand over Excalibur but eventually gave in and, even better, ordered the others to do the same. Weighed down by a multitude of pointy metal, Darcy tripped from the room then reappeared minus the afore mentioned pointy things. After he ordeal with the Nasty Brown Bottle Gawain had sunk into a chair and was joining Galahad in shooting both girls evil glares. "Ok that's it!" Kristen was fast losing her temper with them " Food is on that table, Dagonet come here and DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM" Dagonet came towards her very, very cautiously.

"Look, see nasty brown bottle gone." Kristen flipped the bottle out the window and made a mental note to go and get it.

" Ok" she grabbed the arrow protruding from his arm and pulled it out. He winced slightly. _God the man must have nerves of steel._ At the moment she felt that her own where fizzing dangerously.


End file.
